


Discovery in the Library

by NoContextUniverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Embarrassment, Flustered Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Library, Inspired by yaoi cafe, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContextUniverse/pseuds/NoContextUniverse
Summary: Blaise finds Draco reading something not exactly suited for their pureblood tastes, and takes the opportunity to mess with him a little.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Discovery in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little scene that I saw in a yaoi cafe video that I wanted to do with Draco and Blaise. They're a little out of character, well actually a lot, but I was following the scene more than how I actually see the characters oops. Also watch out for the weird tone shifts that happened when I was trying to decided which headcanons I wanted to follow. Well, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> There's a bit of non-con, but it's not heavy, but take care of yourself if you don't like that stuff!

The Hogwarts library was a quiet sort of place, usually filled with soothing noises, the flipping of pages, scratching of quills, or the soft murmuring of students studying together, but that day, Blaise heard something a little different.

Blaise was drawing his fingers over the spine of books, looking for the one labeled Hexellent Hexes, when he heard a squeal coming from behind the bookshelf. It was a sort of muted sound, as if the person was excited, but knew to be quiet in a library. Blaise sneaked gracefully, as a slytherin should, to the gap between two bookshelves and peeked through. Blaise couldn’t believe it. The one who had made this feminine squeal of delight was none other than Malfoy! 

Draco was sitting on one of the couches in the back of the library, the ones meant for at most three people. And of course, he chose to sit in the middle, taking up the entire sofa to himself! Just sitting there on the edge of the seat, with his forearms resting on his knees, leaving him to hunch over his book.  
Blaise squinted to make out the title, The Most Potent Potions, and watched as Draco’s face broke into a grin. He knew Draco loved potions, but not enough to make this kind of reaction. Something was definitely up, no potions book could make Draco squeal or smile this hard. Whatever he was hiding behind the innocuous book had to be bad and Blaise had a bit of an idea of what it could be. Maybe daddy’s boy was reading a romance novel, or maybe it could be worse. He was so delighted, this slytherin prince was always so controlling, but maybe Blaise could finally find something he could use to control Draco.

Blaise sauntered out from behind the bookshelves. Draco was so into his “potions” book that he didn’t notice Blaise’s entrance. This was perfect for Blaise, as he quickly made his way right next to Draco and snatched the book out of his hands. Of course. Sitting in Blaise’s palms was not just one book, but two. The larger textbook hid a smaller, more questionable picture book within it. 

“What is this, hmm?” 

“Stop! Give it back right now!”

Draco’s voiced reached the same high pitch as the previous squeal in his panic as he immediately jumped off the couch to retrieve his book, forgetting anything about dignity. Blaise happened to be taller than Draco, a trait that he loved to use against him, which allowed him to hold the book just out of reach from Draco. If he was so willing to throw away his composure just to stop Blaise from looking at little book, it had to be good.

“What’s so precious that you wouldn’t want a dear friend to see?” Blaise taunted and waved the book in the air, laughing at Draco’s struggle.

“Just give it back!”

Draco was hopping uselessly, trying to get the book wiggingly like a hooked worm that was just out of reach.

“Oh I will, just after I take a look at it first.”

“No, don’t look at it! Just give it back!”

“Incarcerous!”

The force of the spell pushed him backwards as ropes stopped his hands from grabbing the book. Luckily, he fell into the couch, but he was helpless to stop Blaise from inspecting the book.

Blaise’s posture loosened, and flipped open to a random page. This was very interesting indeed. The book was strange, it read from right to left, which he had never seen before. It was a small and full of drawn pictures that didn’t move? Oh, it was muggle, then. The strangest thing about this book wasn’t it’s lack of movements, or of colour, it was the contents. A quick flip through the rest book told Blaise of the secret “perfect” Draco was so desperate to keep away from him. There were two main characters, both boys, who were led into many situations where they… shagged, to be blunt.

“Oh, this is great, this is really great. Do you actually like this kind of stuff? This gay, muggle comic type stuff?”

The question stabbed through Draco like a knife, his face blossoming with blood rushing to his face. This colour was all Blaise needed for an answer.

“It’s nothing!”

Blaise couldn’t cover his laugh, “This perfect slytherin prince’s weakness were muggle pictures having gay sex! I need to tell everybody!”

Draco turned even redder than he already was, which was quite easy due to his naturally pale complexion. “Please no! I’ll do anything! I can’t let anyone know about this! Especially not Father! If he knew… Just don’t! I’m begging you, I promise I’ll do anything!”

This was just too good for Blaise to give up. “Well… How about you give me a kiss? You like that stuff don’t you,” smirked Blaise.

“No!”

“You did say anything… ”

Draco looked down, weighing the choices. He couldn’t risk this secret being spread. He knew his position in the slytherin hierarchy would immediately fall to the bottom and, oh god, his father could not find out. It was only a kiss right? And it wasn’t like he had to enjoy it, and Blaise wasn’t too bad looking…

Draco just nodded reluctantly. Blaise quickly made his advance on him, pushing him sideways onto the sofa. The spelled ropes dissolved as Blaise pushed a knee between Draco legs, and he leaned over into his face, placing a hand on his chest. 

Finding the general area of his left nipple, Blaise attempted to play with it by making flicking motions against his chest. “You like this, don’t you,” the Italian mocked. Draco squirmed and tried to push him away. This wasn’t kissing, and he hated that his nipples did start to pebble, even through the shirt. He now took the other hand to his right nipple, doing the same thing. It was almost like what happened in his manga. Draco pushed even harder this time, but it was no use. Blaise had the advantage in this uncomfortable position. 

Finally, Blaise got annoyed by his futile attempts to stop him, and aggressively grabbed both of his hands. In one swift motion, Draco’s arms were pinned under his hands. Slowly, his face came closer. Two pairs of eyes stared at each other, one filled with excitement and lust, the other full of fear. The moment their lip touched, Draco closed his, unable to bear the shame he felt. 

Blaise’s lips were soft and full and tasted like sugar coated poison, like an slytherin’s mouth should be, and started by moving gently. Against his will, Draco responded by moving his lips as well. What was he doing! Why was he encouraging this?

Feeling the response, Blaise took it as an opportunity to take it further. He forced his tongue through his lips, and started to invade the inside of his mouth. It was extremely enjoyable for him, but from Draco’s reaction, he could tell that the boy under him was feeling the same. The blond was squirming to get out, but it was clear there was other movement too. Blaise ignored the movements, and kept running his tongue over Draco’s teeth to feel every ridge, every crevice. It went on for what seemed like minutes, and the boy underneath felt like he couldn’t breathe!

The hand holding Draco down began to slack from its owner’s shift in attention. He took this chance to slip out and push him away. Blaise finally freed his mouth, but not before biting and pulling on the slimmer man’s lip as he retreated.

The sound of heavy breathing filled their corner of the library for a few seconds, before Blaise stood up to face Draco.

“Hah, I guess this did excite you,” he chuckled, looking at the other man’s crotch, “Well, that was amazing, I’ll have to do that again.”

After that threat, or maybe a promise, he turned on his heel and left the blonde alone with his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed that there was a tent in his pants. What was he going to do? He couldn’t tell anyone, but he knew he didn’t want a confrontation like this again. He remained there the rest of the day, resenting his carelessness, and the endless cycle of blackmail that was sure to begin. Although, Draco wasn’t all that sure he minded.


End file.
